The User Guide and Manual to LEIA ORGANA
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: Congratulations on your purchase of a LEIA ORGANA unit !


**The User's Guide And Manual For **

**Leia Organa**

**Copyright** **Bad Matches for Smugglers ltd.**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a LEIA Unit! In order to obtain maximum enjoyment from your princess without a planet, we advise you to follow the instructions below

_**Technical Specifications**_

Name: Princess Leia Organa

Type : Alderaanian female

Resident of : Alderaan (when it still existed)

Height : 1.50 meters

Weight : 45 kilograms

Manufacturers : Darth Vader and Daughters .co

_**Accessories**_

1 white dress

1 hell of an attitude

1 metal bikini

1 blaster

1 Endor camo outfit

1 Endor celebration/redemption dress

1 Bossk bounty hunter outfit

_**Operating Instructions**_

Your LEIA ORGANA unit is designed to be a so-called diplomat and a princess. The first time it will need food you will have to feed it all action after the first time are registered at the unit's hard drive and he will be afterwards be feeding itself.

_**Note : **_We call her a so-called diplomat, for the reason that she never solves her problems diplomatically but instead she swears at everyone (It requires a DARTH VADER unit and a GRAND MOFF TARQUIN unit, SEE EPISODE IV)

Diplomat

The LEIA ORGANA unit is still bad at being a diplomat as we wrote above. However, she can teach you how to swear at someone without being vulgar. The tagline _"__I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board!__" _ is included into your unit's voice chip.

Princess

Your LEIA ORGANA unit is a princess too. She cares for all creatures and all folks across the galaxy for instance wookies (SEE STARKILLER'S TRIALS)

_**Note :**_ She may care for all creatures and folks but don't expect her to do anything. She will ask others to do it for her e.g HAN SOLO units, LUKE SKYWALKER units and STARKILLER units

_**Cleaning**_

Your LEIA ORGANA unit is designed to be efficient and independent, which means that it can do anything on it's own. However, you will have to show it the actions it will have to do to clean itself; that will be needed only once, after the first time the actions are registered at the unit's hard drive and they will be repeated when needed.

_**Frequently Asked Questions**_

Q : Why is my LEIA ORGANA unit so depressed ?

A : Your unit's home planet has been annihilated by a DEATH STAR I unit. It only makes sense that it is depressed. If you see it extremely happy, please take it to your local electrologist to fix the laugh chip of your unit.

Q : Why is my LEIA ORGANA unit arguing with a HAN SOLO unit ?

A : They are trying to bond close enough to love each other

_**Note : **_The HAN SOLO unit may threaten to kill your LEIA ORGANA unit, but it will not hurt it.

Q : Why is my LEIA ORGANA unit trolling my HAN SOLO unit by kissing with the LUKE SKYWALKER unit at the Rebel Base on Hoth ?

A : Because she tries to decrease the ego of the HAN SOLO unit

Q : Why is my LEIA ORGANA unit flirting with her brother unit, LUKE SKYWALKER ?

A : Because she doesn't know that the LUKE SKYWALKER unit is her brother. Please purchase a DARTH VADER unit

Q : Why is my LEIA ORGANA unit grumpy ?

A : Because the Ewoks don't let her and the HAN SOLO unit kiss

_**Troubleshooting**_

My LEIA ORGANA keeps saying that many Bothans died to get us this information

We must have accidentally installed a MON MOTHMA chip at your unit. You are welcome to bring your unit to our headquarters for our emploees to fix it. (We are open 24 hours every working day of the week. That means not Saturday or Sunday)

My LEIA ORGANA unit is kissing my LUKE SKYWALKER unit instead of my HAN SOLO unit

She is trying to decrease the ego of your HAN SOLO unit. If your unit keeps doing that please take off the emotions chip and dust it. Dust causes major problems to all units.

_**Note :**_ Please don't let your units stagnant, or they will get dust. Please keep them occupied for your and your units well-being.

My LEIA ORGANA is kissing my ANAKIN SKYWALKER unit

She must not be aware she is her father. In that case it is advised that you purchase a DARTH VADER unit or a FORCE GHOST ANAKIN SKYWALKER unit

My LEIA ORGANA unit keeps repeating "What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?"

That's not our fault. That's inheritance. It is caused by her mother's main chip. However, it is fixable, all you have to do is to reform the hard drive.

_**Note :**_ To not keep any installed preferences and programming, it is suggested that you make a back-up file at a flash stick (not included)

_**Final Note**_

We at Bad Matches for Smugglers ltd. are not responsible for any inconvenience caused. We hope you enjoy using your LEIA ORGANA unit and that you treat it nicely so that it will live up to its full lifespan.


End file.
